A Crown of Swords/Chapter 36
Summary Rand has agreed to fight Toram Riatin with practice swords at the Cairhienin rebels camp. Rand easily defends himself against Toram's attacks until the tent is suddenly snatched away and they see that they are surrounded by fog. A scream from outside startles Rand and breaks his concentration. Toram hits Rand in the side and plans to kill him until he sees something in the fog snatch one of the Red sisters away. Everyone begins to scatter and run from the tent but some, including Rand, Min, Toram, and Cadsuane, form a defensive group to try to escape the fog. Rand channels balefire to help a fleeing woman which allows Toram to recognize him. Toram leaves the group accusing Rand of causing the fog. Cadsuane slaps Rand and tells him he is never to use balefire. Padan Fain comes out of the fog and slices Rand in the side with the ruby-hilted dagger. The wound is in the same place as the half-healed scar Rand received at Falme. Rand collapses and Samitsu Heals him but it is not fully effective. Samitsu believes he will still eventually die but Cadsuane will not give up. Samitsu says that the old wound and the new contain two different types of evil. Darlin Sisnera carries Rand while the Aes Sedai continue to protect the party as they move through the fog. At last they escape from it and begin the journey back to Cairhien. They stop a turnip cart and Cadsuane pays the owner, Ander Tol, for the use of the cart. The Aes Sedai unload the turnips using the One Power, then head for the Sun Palace as fast as possible. Cadsuane wants to carry Rand to Arilyn's palace but Min is emphatic that Rand must not wake up in a strange place surrounded by Aes Sedai again. Cadsuane begins to question Min about Rand's kidnapping by the Tower Aes Sedai. Samitsu and Niande sick up when they learn that Rand stilled three sisters. When they reach the Sun Palace Rand is put to bed and others begin to gather including Bera and Kiruna. Dashiva comes in and orders Flinn to see if he can Heal Rand. Flinn says that the old wound and the new contain two different types of darkness. Despite the objections of the Aes Sedai, Flinn begins. He chatters about his life story while he works. Eventually Flinn manages to seal the two wounds away from Rand so they will war against each other and subsequently cannot affect him for a while. Mitsuna demands that he explain to her how he did that. Characters * Rand * Min * Toram Riatin * Padan Fain * Caraline Damodred * Darlin Sisnera * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Niande Moorwyn * Samitsu Tamagowa * Ander Tol farmer with cart * Nandera * Kiruna * Bera * Amys * Dashiva * Flinn * Narishma Referenced * Derowin childhood friend of Toram * Roshan * Moiraine * Thom * Corele Hovian * Arilyn Dhulaine * Dobraine * Sorilea Places * Outside Cairhien (city) * Sun Palace Referenced * Tar Valon * Tear